warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Frost
Jack Frost is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 11th October 1999 and 30th October 2000. Description Meet Jack Frost, literally the world's coolest dad in this wild, winterland fantasy packed full of fun and adventure. Jack (Michael Keaton) is a rock 'n' roll dad who spends a lot of time away from his wife and son Charlie. One Christmas though, he realises that there's nothing more important to him than his family. As he races home to be with them, his car tragically swerves off the icy road. The following year, on a cold winter's night, Jack magically returns to earth... as a walking, talking, wise-cracking snowman! Determined to make up for lost time, he embarks on a riotous snowball chucking, snowboard cruising quest to show Charlie that when it comes to being totally cool, there's no dad like a snow dad! Frosted with a blizzard of special effects and with a soundtrack that includes tracks by Hanson, Jack Frost is one winter's tale that everyone will love. Cast * Michael Keaton as Jack Frost, Charlie's dad, the vocalist and harmonica player of The Jack Frost Band who died in a car accident while trying to come home to spend Christmas with his family, and is brought back to life in the body of the snowman in Charlie's front yard after Charlie used the magic harmonica. ** Bruce Lanoil as Jack Frost's Snowman form (in-suit performer) ** Denise Cheshire as Jack Frost's Snowman form (in-suit performer) * Kelly Preston as Gabby Frost, Jack's wife/widow; Charlie's mom * Henry Rollins as Sid Gronic, ice hockey coach * Mark Addy as Mac MacArthur, Jack's keyboard player and best friend who later becomes Charlie's stepfather * Joseph Cross as Charlie Frost, Jack's son * Mika Boorem as Natalie, Charlie's friend * Andrew Lawrence as Tuck Gronic, Charlie's friend, Sid's son * Eli Marienthal as Spencer, Charlie's friend * Will Rothhaar as Dennis, Charlie's friend * Taylor Handley as Rory Buck, a school bully who picks on Charlie, but later befriends and sympathizes with Charlie as they bond over not having their fathers; Rory's father deserted his family, whereas Charlie's father died. * Ahmet Zappa as Snowplow Driver * Paul F. Tompkins as Audience Member * Dweezil Zappa as John Kaplan, music agent * Jay Johnston as TV Weatherman * Jeff Cesario as Radio Announcer * Scott Kraft as Natalie's Dad * Ajai Sanders as TV Interviewer * John Ennis as Truck Driver * Wayne Federman as Dave, policeman * Pat Crawford Brown as Ice Hockey Scorekeeper * Trevor Rabin as Trevor, The Jack Frost Band Lead Guitarist * Lili Haydn as Lili, The Jack Frost Band Violinist * Lou Molino III as Lou, The Jack Frost Band Drummer * Scott Colomby as Scott, The Jack Frost Band Bass Player * Moon Unit Zappa as School Teacher (uncredited) Credits Trailers and info Original 1999 release # Mil-Looney-Um 2000: Bumper Collection (Own it on Video Now!) # Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (Now on Video from Warner Bros Family Entertainment) # The King and I # The Iron Giant (Coming Soon) # Warner Village Cinema # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) 2000 Re-release # Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Steaming his Way Onto Video Soon!) # Pokemon: The First Movie # The Miracle Maker # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Yours to Own on Video) # Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (Coming Only to Video. Fall 2000) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Jack Frost Category:Azoff Entertainment Category:The Canton Company Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Warner Home Video with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer (announced by John Sachs)